Words of Wisdom
by hopembraced
Summary: Katara comes to visit Air Temple Island, and Korra invites Mako and Bolin over. While there, Katara gives Mako some "advice". T for language.


**Hey guys! First Korra fanfic. I got this idea from a headcanon and I can't seem to find the link. Credit to the person who made the headcannon, I just expanded on the idea:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA or LOK or any of their characters, I just write about it because I'm bored.**

It was hot. That's the only thought process Mako could seem to think of; it was too hot.

As he looked around Air Temple Island, he suddenly felt very alone. Tenzin was trying to teach Korra a new airbending trick (to which Korra kept falling down and screaming to the sky that she couldn't get it), Ikki and Meelo were in an intense game of tag, Pema was watching with a smile, and Katara and Bolin seemed to think something was funny.

Tonight was a special night. Katara was up from the compound where Korra trained almost all her life for the night. She wanted to check to see how Korra was doing, and see her son and her grandchildren. For some reason, Korra thought it was a great idea to bring Mako and Bolin over to meet her.

"Come on guys, Katara is a great woman!" Korra said to them.

"Hey, Korra, I'm all for meeting Katara, but it's The Grump over here who doesn't want to go." Bolin said. Mako rolled his eyes. How is he being a grump if he just doesn't want to go?

"Korra, I doubt Katara will find me interesting enough to talk to. I'm not like you who's spontaneous and crazy, or like Bolin who's got charm and the humor trait. I'll just stand there and look lonely."

"I promise, Katara will talk to you. She loves meeting new people! So what if you're awkward and jerk-ish," Mako rolled my eyes, "She won't care."

Mako sighed. "Alright, fine, I'll go. Will we have to stay long?"

"You can stay for dinner if you want."

"YES! Free food!" Bolin jumped, scaring both Mako and Korra. "What? I'll take free food anyday."

Korra laughed. "That's the spirit, Bolin. Take the 4:30 ferry over, I'll meet you at the dock." Korra started to walk out, but Bolin interjected.

"WAIT! Korra, this is probably a weird question, but, uh, isn't it kind of weird talking to Katara since you're kind of like her dead husband?" he asked innocently.

Mako slapped his palm to his forehead. Bolin didn't understand a thing about reincarnation.

"I'm not really Aang, I'm just a reincarnation. It's like a spirit thing. I really gotta go, I'll see you guys tonight!" Korra ran out the door.

And now, Mako was standing awkwardly by himself, kicking a few small pebbles. He met Katara earlier in the night along with Bolin, and Katara referred to him as a "handsome young man" which probably made his face deeply redden. Dinner went fine, he had some small talk with Katara, Korra and Tenzin, and he wanted to leave after that. It seemed like Bolin had other plans, saying he needs to "loosen up" and "just have fun" for a while. Yeah, what fun he was having, standing by himself.

He looked over at Korra training. She calmed down a bit, and seemed to be getting the hang of whatever Tenzin was trying to teach her. He didn't really want to admit it, but Korra looked beautiful. Hell, she looked beautiful all the time. Those big blue eyes, her perfect body-

Whoa, slow down hotshot, he thought. He pretty much knew it would never happen. They were teammates, allies, barely friends. That's all it was ever going to be. He tried to tell himself that, but his mind would wander elsewhere.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps moving in his direction. He looked over to see Katara moving towards his direction. Wait, what? Oh no, as much as he loathed being alone, he didn't want to speak to Katara. He'd just embarrass himself. He tried to motion to Bolin to get her to stop, but Bolin just smirked at him. What an ass.

"Hello, Mako." She said as she stood next to him.

"Uh, hello." He said back. I'm already embarrassing myself, he thought.

"Saw you over here alone, so I figured I'd chat with you."

"Oh, t-thanks." I'm an idiot, he thought.

"So, how's pro-bending?"

"Uh, pro-bending's good. It gives my brother and I a place to live and some money for food. It keeps us busy, too."

"That's nice. I've heard you're good. Korra's gushed about how good you are."

Mako rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I'm alright."

"Speaking of Korra, I've heard you've give her some looks."

Mako was taken aback by her comment. He could feel his face turning crimson fast, and he had nothing to hide it. Hopefully the darkness would conceal it. How did she know? Did Katara have some freaking mind-powers or something?

"What?"

"Did you hear me wrong?"

"No, I, how do you know?"

"Seems like your brother is quite the chatterbox, and not good at keeping things secret."

Bolin, that little punk. How the hell did he know? He probably saw him looking at her at random times, like at practice or after a victory. God, if he didn't firebend his ass all the way to Ba Sing Se-

"Look, Mako, I just want to make this clear, okay?"

He nodded, too afraid to move.

"You know Korra is the reincarnation of Avatar Aang, my deceased husband, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, even if she wasn't the reincarnation of Aang, I'd still care for her. I don't know if you plan to get with her anytime soon," Wait, what did she say? "But if you do, just know that if you hurt her, I will fly all the way up here and nothing good won't come out of the trip."

Mako was shocked. He knew Katara was a kind and understanding woman, but know, she was fiercely protective of the ones she cared about the most. He liked that about her, though. It reminded him of Korra. Even if he ever did date Korra, he knew he wouldn't hurt her at all. He's not like that.

"Understood?"

"Yes, si – ma'am."

"Good. I just thought it was good to get that out of the way."

Suddenly, Korra was heading their way, looking exhausted but smiling nonetheless. She looked up at Mako and smiled bigger. "So, you two seem to be getting along great, right, Mako?"

Katara gave Mako a look. He couldn't help but smile at it.

"Yeah, we're getting along just fine."


End file.
